


First

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo and Ron on Hugo's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

You're on the tall side for a first year, your dad tells you. "Just like me," he says. Well, duh. You've got a couple inches on Rose already, and she's two years older than you. You're at a height with Albus (though you guys aren't friends. You're too young, he's too old (according to him); it's all very stupid), and you're half a foot from the wonder twins, Lucy and Molls.

"You're going to be the tallest boy in your year!" he says proudly, but you don't feel very proud of that. You may be a friendly giant, but that doesn't mean people will like you much.

Really, that's what you're terrified of – that no one will like you. Because you're friends with your cousins, but they're family. They're obligated to like you. You're scared that everyone else will just see your stupid hair and your inability to stop talking when you get nervous and think, yeah, no.

Someone will say, "Merlin, you're boring," in the worst, most hateful tone of voice, like that shopkeeper who didn't approve of his father.

("You may be famous for the things you did during the war, but you're just a Weasley," she'd told Dad. She was a stranger – someone none of you knew, someone you never met again – but for some reason she cared about your lives.

Dad hadn't replied. He'd just turned Rose and you around and left, telling you that some people just never grew out of their stupidity stage.

Rose replied with, "Like Hugo's never going to grow out of his asking stupid questions stage?"

Rose is kind of mean, sometimes, and you pushed her that time, almost causing her to fall.

Dad wasn't happy with either of you, but he took you to George's and bought you both a sweet anyway.  
If Rose is mean, and you are stupid, and Mum is smart, then Dad's the kindest person in the world. That's the order of your world.)

Or maybe you will make a friend, but that friend is going to see Rose, and instantly like her more than you.

What if, what if, what if.

"Ready to go?" Dad asks.

"No," you say. "Can't I stay home for a year?"

Dad shakes his head, smiling a little. "When I was your age, I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts."

"No one's going to like me. I'm not as cool as Rose."

"Don't be so modest; though I guess modesty isn't quite your problem. You're a great kid. Smart as your mum, bullheaded as me – you're going to have so much fun this year."

"Like you did?"

"Yes. Your mum, Uncle Harry, and I had the best first year."

"And it wasn't bad? Not even a bit?"

"The bad bits were always, always overshadowed by the good. You'll see."

Dad pats you on the back. The train whistles.

"I'll write," you say, reluctantly pulling back.

"Your mum and I will, too."

Slowly, you turn and face your first adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
